In the existing technology, when a shooting device is in shooting, during framing and preview, a touch focusing is performed or continuous auto-focusing is turned on, the shooting is performed after focusing is completed, a photo with better effect can be taken. However, a user cannot be prompted by the shooting device of the existing technology after the focusing is completed, the user can determine a current focusing state only by themselves. For the average user, in many cases, it is difficult to accurately determine whether the current focusing is completed, if the shooting is performed before the focusing is completed, it will result in a poor shooting effect; if the user waits for a long time to ensure that the focusing is completed, it will slow down the shooting speed, especially under the case of capturing. As a result, the user's experience is poor.